User blog:UltiVerse/My 16th Birthday!
Hey, guys! So, some of you may or may not know about this, but this Friday, on the 3rd of July, it's gonna be my birthday! :D I'll be holding a party from 10 PM EST (2nd July) to 12 AM EST (3rd July) here. Everyone's invited! There are no profile picture requirements or anything. Just be sure to follow the rules (which are basically the same as BTFF's). Now, I'd just like to say that I've been through a lot with you guys, and I am proud to call you my family. You've been the best family I could ever ask for, and that's why I think it's time you know what I truly think of you. If I don't mention you, it may be because you're inactive, you've left the wiki, or there's not much I can say. *Jack: Thank you so much for putting up with my asking you to edit this and design that. I'm sorry if I have ever put too much strain on you. :) I love your work, and I was a big fan of some of your old 2011-2012 series. *Ahmad: I know we've had a misunderstanding in the past, but it's good to know that it was really nothing and we're still friends. By the way, I can't thank you enough for designing my new profile picture. *Paper: I admire your intelligence and your knowledge in coding. I have yet to finish reading YP (I'm a season and three or so episodes in), but I eventually will. :D *Sub: I know you don't really like me, but I genuinely think you're a good admin and you deserve bureaucrat status. ;) *Ren: We don't really get to talk one-on-one often, do we? We should sometime. Your art style is awesome, and I'm looking forward to what you have in store for Comedi-Ren. *Brandon: You're a very awesome and funny person. Thanks for all the art help you've given me. *Reo: I can't thank you enough for making a whole series about me two years ago. Also, thanks for all the art help. *Sci: I'm so sorry for bothering you on chat all those times when you had something to do. Thank you for promoting me to admin and mentoring me. :) *Dragon: Thanks for helping me with POTO. We should talk more often. *TJ: You're an amazing writer and score composer. Thanks for helping me and giving me tips, and I have to apologize for all those messages asking you to come to chat. *Sif: I'm so excited for your future projects! Thanks for everything you've done for me. Well, that's it for now. I hope to see you guys at my party! Bye! :D Wait. You didn't actually think I'd forget to add my best friend on the list, did you? Of course I wouldn't forget him of all people! XD *Toon: Buddy, I can't express my gratitude towards you for putting up with my constant messages and being my best friend. From the moment I started talking to you years ago, I knew you we were gonna become best buddies. I love TE and I wish we could talk more often. I admire the fact that you managed to turn IJFW into an active wiki in a year. I hope to see you at my party, pal! :D Category:Blog posts